A Wi-Fi client device may wirelessly connect to the internet by connecting to an internet service via an access point on a Wi-Fi band described in the Wi-Fi protocol. The Wi-Fi protocol assigns the 2.4 GHz ultra-high frequency (UHF) and the 5 GHz super high frequency (SHF) radio band for use by the internet service access point for wireless transmission. The Wi-Fi client device may create a peer-to-peer connection with a secondary device on the Wi-Fi radio bands by following the Wi-Fi Direct Protocol®.